thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Hope Restored
It was a peaceful day in The Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Hapuna Valley. "Mari said her first word yesterday" Kion announced. Fuli's expression softened. "What'd she say?" She asked. Kion brushed his muzzle against Fuli's cheek. "She said Nita's name" Kion said. Fuli exchanged a glance Beshte and Ono. "That's so sweet" Beshte said. Kion padded forward and settled down underneath a baobab tree. He glanced at Ono. Ono nodded and took to the sky. He returned a moment later and settled down on Beshte's back. "Ameba and Belee are playing Baobab Ball, Princess Kiara and Prince Kovu are taking a walk to the Water Hole and Janja's attacking Sitka." Ono reported. Kion's head jerked up so fast he banged it against a branch hanging above him. "What'd you just say?" He asked slowly. "Janja's attacking Sitka." Ono repeated. Kion groaned. "Lion Guard, let's go. I'm not letting Sitka die" he said. Ono led them to where Janja had cornered Sitka. When Kion reached Janja, he scowled and leapt in front of Sitka. Fuli and Bunga came up to stand beside him. "Get out of the Pridelands, Janja" Kion said. Janja cackled. "You want me to go, you're gonna have to make me." He said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. Fuli nodded and bent down to grasp Sitka. She led their friends to a safe distance. Kion unsheathed his claws and sank them into the earth underneath them. He braced himself and performed the Roar. It sent Janja catapulting into the Ndona River. Janja stumbled out and headed for the Outlands. Kion burst into laughter and rejoined his team. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala had settled down in Hapuna Valley. Simba brushed his muzzle against Nala's. "I'm very proud of Kion's accomplishments. I'm proud of how he defended Nita when she ventured into the Outlands, he's made tremendous progress since he's become Leader of the Lion Guard" Simba said. Nala nodded in agreement. "I can't believe my baby has grown up so fast, I always knew he was destined for great things" she agreed. Simba nuzzled Nala's cheek. "Vitani's informed me that Mari said her first word yesterday" he said. Nala's expression softened at the mention of her beloved grandniece. "What'd she say?" She asked. Simba chuckled. "Nita's name" he said. Nala blinked. "That's so sweet." She said. Meanwhile, Nita had met up with Sarafina and Marigold in her cave. "Hi Nona" she said brightly. She rubbed her muzzle against Sarafina's foreleg. Sarafina bent down and nuzzled Nita's cheek. Mari mewled and stumbled towards Nita. Nita caught her and held her steady. "Hi Mari" she said warmly. Mari gazed up at her older sister. "Nita" she said. Sarafina reached over and grasped Mari's scruff. She gently lowered Mari into her paws. "How's your day going, Nita?" She asked. "I helped Rafiki all morning then I played Baobab Ball with Ameba and Kia." Nita said. Sarafina reached over and brushed her muzzle against Nita's cheek. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories